Gas connector sockets of the above mentioned type are known e.g. from EP 1 342 030, wherein the gas connectors disclosed therein protect an outlet port through a slide element. The slide element is unlocked by means of the gas connector plug. With a sliding motion the slide element can be subsequently moved together with the gas connector plug into a position in which the joining of the outlet port and the gas connector plug is enabled.
In another embodiment, the protection of the outlet port is accomplished through two rotatable flaps provided in the housing of the gas connector.
Another embodiment of a gas connector socket is disclosed in DE 10 2004 028 039. The design of the gas connector, which is substantially identical with the above embodiment, is supplemented therein with a mechanical switch element, enabling the sliding of the slide element only in a switched-off state. This shall provide an additional safety element.
Gas connector sockets of the concealed and surface mounting type are known. Furthermore, the connection axis of the outlet port can have any connection angle.
In the above gas connector sockets it is disadvantageous that the avoidance of the insertion of foreign objects into the outlet port of the gas connector socket and of the access to the gas path without specific know-how can only be accomplished through elaborate embodiments comprising many and complicated components and through large embodiments.